An old friend
by RazorGirl
Summary: Blaine, Wes and David go to Mckinley while Dalton is closed. Philip is an old friend of Kurt's. Philip always gets what he wants even if that means getting his hands dirty. A/n summery not great story is much better. Warning Boy/Boy kissing and Kidnapping
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this is my first M rated fanfiction it is rate M because of Kidnapping, which will happen later on. Also I do not own any of the characters apart from Philip and Rose. Hope you enjoy.

**Notice ****for ****non-first ****time ****readers:** I have not added anything to this fanfiction, I was just rereading it and the punctuation was a bit annoying so I'm finally doing something about it!

Blaine parked his car in the McKinley's parking lot, Wes and David both were smiling.

"I can't wait to see the look on Kurt's face when we tell him!" Wes said, both Blaine and David nodded in agreement, just as they got out of the car they heard a familiar voice, they then realized that the voice belonged to Kurt.

"Wait!" Kurt snapped at the bunch of jocks, he then took off his bag and jacket and handed it to one of the boys. David and Wes looked at each other with confusion then looked back at Kurt. Once Kurt had given the jocks his stuff two other jocks picked him up by his arms and feet and flung him into the nearby dumpster, the jocks laughed as they walked away leaving Kurt's stuff on the ground. Blaine, David and Wes didn't know what to say, but they then saw a group of people going over to the dumpster (which Kurt was now in) the blond haired boy picked up Kurt's stuff off of the floor and the tall boy along with a boy with a mohawk helped Kurt of the dumpster.

"Hey Kurt you alright?" Sam asked handing Kurt his stuff. Kurt smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine and thanks." Kurt answered putting his coat back on and hanging his bag over his shoulder. The group of people walked in the direction of the school. Kurt was talking to his best friend Mercedes, while the tall boy Finn was holding the hand of a girl with long brown hair. Rachel.

"What was that all about?" David asked still looking at the dumpster that Kurt had just been in.

"I have no clue." Wes replied, Blaine's fist was clenched; both David and Wes noticed this and smiled.

"Come on Blaine I think we best go to the principles office." David said patting his friend on the back. Blaine nodded and they boys walked into the school.

Figgins gave the boys their new timetables, and smiled as they left, only to see Sue walk in with an angry look on her face.

"This is an outrage, cutting my budget once again!" Figgins smile dropped as he sighed.

Meanwhile David, Wes and Blaine saw Kurt at his locker, they all walked over to him.

"Surprise!" They all said together, Kurt jumped before turning to face the boys.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Wes would you like to explain?" David asked looking at Wes, Wes then smiled.

"I would thanks." He replied before turning to face Kurt. "Well Dalton is closed for a few months, because they are doing some building work. So we thought that we should come here."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Kurt said with a sigh, he then closed his locker, before he could continue his conversation with his friends Azimio and Karofsky walked by with two slushes in there hands as soon as they past Kurt they flung their ice cold drinks in his face and gave each other a high five.

"See you later homo." They said laughing while walking down the hallway. Kurt wiped the blue and red slush out of his eyes, and looked at his friends.

"Still want to attend here?" He asked them waiting for a response before they could answer the bell rang and they all went to their classes. Kurt had to take Blaine, David and Wes to their classrooms considering they didn't even know where their classes were. When he got to his class he took his usual seat next to Mercedes, then Mr. Schue announced.

"Class today we have a new student joining us. His name is Philip." Just as his name was called a boy with Black short hair, green eyes and very tanned skin walked into the classroom.

"Hi." He said. Kurt looked at Philip and his eyes widened Mercedes noticed this and nudged Kurt in the arm Kurt looked at her as she whispered.

"Kurt do you know his guy?" Kurt gave a slow nod. "Common white boy don't leave me hanging. How do you know this guy?" before Kurt could answer Mr. Schue looked at Mercedes.

"Talking later Mercedes we have class now." Mercedes sighed and gave a fake smile before whispering to Kurt.

"Tell me later." Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Erm Mr. Schue you didn't give me a seat." Philip said. Mr. Schue smiled.

"There's a spear seat over there next to Kurt." He said before turning to write something on the bored. Philip went and sat down where he was told.

Once classes were finished Mercedes and Kurt walked out of their classroom, followed by Philip. Mercedes was just about to ask Kurt about how he knew the new guy, when Philip walked up Kurt.

"Hey Kurt long time no see, last time I saw you was at the funeral, how have things been?"

"What funeral?" Mercedes asked looking at Kurt. Kurt sighed.

"Sorry Cedes don't really want to talk about it, but I know Philip because he was one of my best friends in middle school."

"Come on Kurt what do you mean by best friends." Kurt gave Philip a big wide-eyed stare, just at that moment Blaine, Wes and David appeared.

"Wow this school has less classes than Dalton." Wes said Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Hello Mercedes." he said Mercedes gave a slight smiled '_great__now__Kurt__will__be__hanging__around__with__them__most__of__the__time__' _she thought to herself. Blaine then noticed the boy standing with Kurt.

"I'm Blaine one of Kurt's friends." He asked and put his hand out as a sign of friendship. Philip smiled.

"I'm Philip, and I'm also one of Kurt's friends." Philip said looking at Kurt then turned away and walked down the hall. Blaine let his hand fall beside him.

"What's up with him?" Blaine asked he then noticed that Kurt was looking at Philip walk down the hall.

"Just something that happened a long time ago." Kurt replied. Mercedes knew this wasn't the best time to ask Kurt, but she had to know.

"Kurt why did he look at you like that? Why did you stare at him as soon as he walked into the class today?" She questioned, Blaine suddenly thought to himself '_what__if__Kurt__likes__this__guy._' Kurt looked at his friend.

"Well I guess you should know, in Pre School we were best friends, but there where two others as well Lilly and Rose. We always did things together; Philip, Lilly and Rose all knew I was gay even though I was in the closet back then. In middle school Lilly and Rose started going out with each other, we all went to the same middle school together and that's when it happened. Lilly, Rose and I were both sitting eating are lunch when Philip came up to me and told me, that he...that he was in love with me." By now there was a few tears flowing down Kurt's cheek. "I let him down easily, but he got so upset, and became so angry that he stormed out. Lilly went out after him to try and calm him down, but when she came back she was in tears. One year later me, Lilly and Rose where in the mall and we saw him, he came up to us and told us that he was sorry about what happened and that he wanted to go back to being friends, we all smiled and told him we missed him, that night Lilly went outside her house to put something in the trash when someone pushed her onto the road when a car was coming, she died a few days later in hospital. After her funeral, Rose moved away because she couldn't take it living in a place where her first love died and so did Philip but before he left he told me something." Kurt stopped him self-tears were flowing down his checks Mercedes pulled him into a hug.

"Kurt I'm sorry I didn't know." Kurt tried to smile.

"It's alright it was a long time ago." Just then David asked.

"Kurt what did this guy say to you?" Wes, Blaine and Mercedes looked at him in shock Kurt took a deep breath.

"He told me that he was still in love with me and that he will one day be back for me." Kurt answered, Blaine looked at Kurt not sure what to say.

"Well why don't we all go out for coffee today after school?" he said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"But it has to be after glee." Mercedes said and the boys nodded in agreement.

Once the day had ended, the Dalton boys went to Blaine's car to wait for New Directions to finish. When they were in the car Wes looked at David and Blaine and said.

"You know I think its time Blaine tells Kurt how he feels." David nodded in agreement.

"So Blaine when you gonna tell Kurt?" David asked.

"Tell him what?" Blaine questioned.

"You know that you like him." Wes replied then Blaine smiled.

"Kurt knows I like him."

"We didn't mean friend, we meant as in you like, like him as in you are in love with him." David mentioned Blaine then let out a sigh.

"What if he doesn't like me back?" Blaine questioned his two best friends.

Meanwhile everyone took there usual seats in glee club, when Phillip walked in Mercedes squeezed Kurt's hand just to let him know she was there with him, he turned to her and smiled.

"Erm hi I'm Philip and I want to audition to become a member of your glee club." He said

Santana looked at the boy.

"You're hot any time you want some just let me know I'll give you my number." She said Philip smiled.

"Sorry but I'm already in love with someone." He answered while looking a Kurt; he then looked over to Santana.

"What already you've only been here for like a day!" she snapped.

"Guess you're not his type." Mike said. Santana gave Mike a fake smile.

"Ok Philip what song are you going to sing?" Mr. Schue asked. Phillip handed a sheet of music to the guy sitting by the piano. As the music began to play he started to sing:

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone you'll need love _

_To light the shadows on your face_

_If a greater wave shall fall _

_And fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'd go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you _

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall _

_And fall upon us all_

_Well then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way, way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

After he finished everyone in New Directions was clapping including Kurt and Mercedes so that no one would get the wrong idea.

"Welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schue said Philip smiled and took an open seat, which was just behind Kurt. Glee club could not have gone slower for Kurt and Mercedes but soon it was over and they were the first ones out of the school. Luckily all of the New Directions members crowed around Philip asking him all short of questions. They soon reached Blaine's car and said they would fellow behind them in Kurt's car. The drive was quick Mercedes was talking about the set list for glee club. Soon they arrived at the lima bean, they all walked over to an open table and sat down and ordered some drinks.

"So how was glee club?" David asked.

"That Philip guy auditioned and got in." Mercedes replied knowing Kurt couldn't bring himself to say it. "He sang, wherever you will go." she added.

"Anyway Kurt, Blaine has something to ask you." David said Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Really? What?" He asked, Blaine glared at his two best friends then he finally took a deep breath and turned to face Kurt.

"Kurt do you want to go out with me sometime?" Blaine asked Kurt smiled.

"And this is where we take our leave." David and Wes said at the same time, they got up, and so did Mercedes.

"I'd better go too, see you tomorrow Kurt." She said before leaving with the other two boys.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Blaine and Kurt walked down the corridor together, Mercedes was by her locker getting out her books when she saw the two boys hand in hand.

"So white boy's tell me how you date was once we left?" She asked. Both Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"Great." They said at the same time, both of them laughed.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you." Mercedes said smiling before she remembered something. "Oh yeah there are roomers that there is another transfer student." Kurt eyes widened.

"Really? Do you know who?"

"No I don't only that she is beautiful." Mercedes replied. At that moment a middle size girl walked down the hallway she had very long very red hair and here eyes were a very dark green, even though she is very beautiful she wore baggy clothes she didn't care about her appearance at all. As she walked up to them Mercedes said to the two boys. "That's her." Both Kurt and Blaine turned to see her.

"Oh my god!" Kurt whispered, Blaine looked at his boyfriend.

"What?" Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and walked up to the girl who was still walking towards them. "Rose is that you?" Kurt asked. The girl looked up at Kurt she then pulled him into a hug.

"Kurt." She said crying onto his brand new top but he didn't mind, she then pulled away from him and dried her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I need you tell you something. And it's bad." She said Blaine and Mercedes walked over to them, the girl looked at them, she new that they must be friends of Kurt so she just opened her mouth and said. "Kurt you know Philip, well he...he...he killed someone from our old school, he came here because there was no evidence that he was the one responsible, I followed him here to warn you to be careful around him. I know that he still has feelings for you and I don't want to lose another one of my closest friends." Mercedes mouth dropped opened Blaine took Kurt's hand, which was shaking.

"Kurt you ok?" Blaine asked Kurt turned and nodded. Kurt was scared. Rose new that this would scare the hell out of Kurt but he needed to know. Azimio and Karofsky walked pst and threw their slushy at both Kurt and Blaine.

"Later Homo's!" They shouted as they walked down the hall. They both wiped the Slush off themselves, and just then David and Wes walked up to them.

"Sorry we kinda overslept." They said at the same time. Philip was walking down the hallway and spotted Rose his pace quickened and soon he was standing with them.

"Rose what are you doing here?" He said in a harsh voice. Rose galloped and said in a steady voice.

"I'm the new transfer student, I came here to make sure you don't kill anyone." She said Philip smiled and had a little laugh.

"Come on why would I kill someone, your just a little fat liar like Lilly was." Rose stood there like she was hit by a ton of bricks. Kurt took a deep breath and thought of what Blaine told him the first time he met him 'courage.'

"How dear you say that Lilly was a liar! She was always there for us. And she was also there for you!" Rose looked at Kurt and gave him a smile and thought. '_Thanks__Kurt__Lilly__was__always__there__for__us,__that__was__one__of__the__many,__many__things__I__loved__about__her._'

"Oh yeah Kurt where was Lilly when your Mum died?" Philip said he knew that what he had just said would hurt Kurt and he wanted it too even though he was still madly in love with Kurt. Kurt didn't know what to say.

"Hey leave my man Kurt alone, when Kurt's dad had an heart attack I didn't see your white ass there for him." Mercedes snapped.

"Well maybe that was because I was on the other side of the world then." Philip snapped back. Mercedes was stunned she didn't even think of that. Philip turned his gaze onto Kurt who was now standing behind Blaine. "Well Kurt was was she?"

"Just back off." Blaine warned.

"You don't scare me." Philip said at Blaine not taking his eyes off of Kurt he wanted an answer, but when he didn't get one he huffed. "That's what I thought, see you in class." Philip started to walk down the hallway. Just then the bell rang for classes. Rose looked at her timetable and went to find her room while David, Wes and Blaine went to theirs. Kurt and Mercedes walked in the same direction Phillip had. When they got to class Kurt and Mercedes took their seats.

At glee Philip was the first boy to arrive all the girls were already there apart from Mercedes who hadn't left Kurt's side all day. Finn then suddenly burst into the room followed by Mike, Puck, Artie, Sam, Kurt and Mercedes.

"What the hell?" He shouted at Phillip picking up the boy the culler of his shirt, Rachel got up.

"Finn what are you doing?" She asked her boyfriend who looked like he was about to kill Philip.

"This piece of shit did something to Kurt." Finn replied. Phillip looked at the tall boy.

"What did I do to Kurt?" he asked Finn stopped and thought for a moment.

"You insulted one of his friends by using his mothers death." All the girls looked at Phillip.

"Is this true?" Tina asked.

"Yeah I was there, so was, Blaine, Wes, David and Rose." Mercedes said.

"Who?" Santana asked. "I mean I know who Blaine is, but who are the other 3?"

"Isn't that Rose girl in our class?" Quinn asked Brittany who was in her own world. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"This doesn't matter, what does matter though is that Finn might punch this guy at any moment." Rachel said. Mr. Schue then ran in and palled the two boys apart.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" He demanded.

"Nothing" Finn said. Mr. Schue nodded.

"Good." He said calmly. "Take your seats." Everyone sat down, and they began, Rose walked into the room.

"Please can I audition?" She asked Mr. Schue nodded Rose handed some music to the piano man and began to sing:

_How can people be so heartless?_

_How can people be so cruel?_

_Easy to be hard_

_Easy to be cold_

_How can people have no feelings?_

_How can they ignore their friends?_

_Easy to be proud_

_Easy to say no_

_And especially people_

_Who care about strangers!_

_Who care about evil!_

_And social injustice_

_Do you only_

_Care about the bleeding crowd?_

_How about a needing friend?_

_I need a friend_

_How can people be so heartless?_

_You know I'm hung up on you_

_Easy to give in_

_Easy to help out_

_And especially people_

_Who care about strangers!_

_Who say they care about social injustice_

_Do you only_

_Care about the bleeding crowd_

_How about a needing friend?_

_I need a friend_

_How can people have no feelings?_

_How can they ignore their friends?_

_Easy to be hard_

_Easy to be cold_

_Easy to be proud_

_Easy to say no_

Once she finished everyone clapped even louder than when they clapped for Phillip.

"Welcome to New Directions!" They all said.

Once everyone had left glee Kurt was at his locker he looked around and no one was there he sighed in relief he got a text from Blaine.

Meet you outside - Blaine

Kurt smiled at his text, and quickly took his stuff from his locker, he closed his locker and he could hear footsteps coming closer to him getting faster, he turned around to see Philip standing right in front of him. Kurt gulped.

"Why did you go and tell that giant for?" Philip questioned.

"Because he's my step-brother and he has a right to know." Kurt answered. Kurt walked past Philip only to be stopped by a strong grip on his arm; Philip then pulled Kurt into a nearby janitor's closet. Once inside, Philip lent closer to Kurt.

"Are you afraid?" He whispered in Kurt's ear his breath felt warm.

"Please Philip just let me go, I have." There were tears going down Kurt's cheek, "a" but he was cut of by Philip with a kiss on the lips, when there lips parted Philip said.

"I know you have a boyfriend that Blaine guy." Kurt looked at Philip horror was in his eyes. "You know what Rose said was true, I did kill someone. Want to know why?" He asked Kurt knowing it would scare him even more. Kurt didn't answer the question he was to scared to. "Because he picked on me for being gay." Philip said. "I know that you wish someone dead Kurt why don't you just kill him? It will be easier on you." Kurt looked at who used to be his friend.

"What?" Kurt asked in shock, as much as he hated Karofsky he didn't want him to die. Then Kurt's phone started to ring before Kurt could pull it out of his pocket Philip grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine snapped.

"He's here."

"What do you mean he's here?"

"I mean he is here with me." Blaine then hung up and ran into the building.

"KURT!" Blaine shouted, Phillip covered Kurt's mouth with his hand. Blaine took out his phone and rang Kurt's number, he heard Kurt's ring tone coming form the janitors closet, he ran up and opened it, he saw that Kurt was pinned to the wall by Philip, with a hand over his month so he couldn't talk.

"Let him go Philip." Blaine warned Philip smiled and whispered something into Kurt's ear.

"This isn't over Kurt, I swear it to you." He then kissed Kurt one more time on the lips and left nudging Blaine on his way out, Kurt fell to the messy floor in tears. As much as Blaine wanted to beat the living hell out of Philip he ran to Kurt who needed him the most, Blaine put an arm around Kurt and lead him out of the closet.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked he couldn't stop thinking about Philip kissing Kurt in front of him and on the lips no less; Kurt slowly nodded at Blaine and then said.

"He admitted it to me."

"What did he say Kurt?"

"He said that he did kill someone for bullying him because he was gay. And he told me to kill someone, and that it wasn't over." Kurt said even more tears came down from his eyes Blaine sighed and gave Kurt a big hug.

When they were out of the school Blaine drove Kurt home. When they arrived Kurt was still in tears, Blaine walked Kurt to his door, and middle-aged women opened the door.

"Kurt." she said. "What happened hun?" She said letting Blaine walk Kurt into the house, Finn was sitting on the sofa and got up as soon as he saw that his brother was in tears.

"What happened? Was it Philip?" He asked. Kurt slowly nodded.

"Kurt told me everything I'll explain later once Kurt's calmed down if that alright." Blaine said to Finn, Finn took a deep breath and nodded, Carol put the phone down.

"Burt is on his way back." She said and sat down next to the boy she had never met before. Burt soon came into the room where his son was.

"Kurt what happened?" Burt asked looking at his son, he then noticed the boy. "Who's this?" he questioned.

"Burt this boy brought Kurt home." Carol answered.

"I'm Kurt's boyfriend sir." Blaine said. Burt raised an eyebrow.

"You done something to my son?" he asked.

"No sir, it was another boy."

"Who?" Burt questioned.

"He said his name was Philip." Blaine replied.

"And what did this Philip guy do?" Blaine was about to answer when Kurt said.

"He kissed me. Twice" Burt's eyes were raw with anger.

"THATS IT I'M GOING DOWN TO THAT SCHOOL FIRST THING TOMORROW!" Kurt cut his father off.

"Please don't. He'll find a way back in, I know it."

"So what am I supposed to do Kurt let him walk away?" Kurt nodded, Burt was still fall of anger but he could see that Kurt had a point. "Fine. But if he does anything again then I'm not going to sit around. You understand Kurt?" Kurt nodded.

Philip was in his room, he was holding a photo of Blaine and Kurt together, he stood up and ripped the photo in two, one side of the torn image was Kurt's face smiling, Philip put the image down on his table, the other half of the photo was Blaine smiling as well, Phillip dug into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and flicked it on to make a small bright flame, he put it to the corner of the image and watched as the image of Blaine's face went up into flames, he smiled. Then put the lighter back into his pocket, he picked up the image of Kurt and sat down staring at it, he slipped the photo into a book which was filled up with old and new images of Kurt. Philip was crazy for Kurt, too crazy; he wanted Kurt all to himself and not share him with anyone, he needed a plan to get Blaine out of the picture even if it meant getting his hands dirty along the way. He then came up with a great idea.

A few nights later Kurt went outside of his house to put a big black bag into the garbage bin ready for the garbage men who would arrive tomorrow morning. Just as Kurt was about to put it in the bin someone had came up from behind him and put a damp cloth over his mouth and nose, Kurt struggled to get free but he felt his eyes start to close slowly, then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Kurt woke up he found himself in a place he didn't know. He then remembered what happened, he looked around the room, but nobody was there, then realized he was sitting on a soft double bed, a million thought's rushed to Kurt's head about why he was on someone's bed but he pushed them aside. He then tried to move off the bed, but noticed that he was tied to the bedpost and that he was also gagged. He looked around the room once again and saw a clock hanging from the wall opposite the bed, the time read 3.00pm he then looked at the wooden desk which was just underneath the clock, his eyes widened when he saw that the desk as crowed with photos, but not any photos like family, but instead all of the photo's where of him. Kurt closed his eyes thought to himself. '_This__is__just__a__dream,__I__will__wake__up__and__be__in__my__warm__bed__in__my__own__house.__With__my__family__and__I__will__go__to__school__and__be__with__Blaine._' Then Kurt heard the door open suddenly Kurt's eyes shot open and saw that in the door way stood none other than Philip. Philip walked over to Kurt, and took off the gag, only to be replaced by Philip's warm lips, Kurt couldn't push Philip away because his hands where tied behind him, Philips lip's soon left Kurt's.

"Don't scream Kurt, there's no one here but me and you and there isn't a house around for miles. I told you it wasn't over." Phillip stood up and looked down at Kurt who was looking straight up at Philip with fright in his eyes.

"Why?" Kurt asked quietly, Philip raised an eyebrow and bent down so his eyes were looking straight into Kurt's.

"I think you know the answer to that Kurt." Philip replied with an evil smile. Philip was right Kurt did know why, but he didn't ant to believe it.

"They will find me." Kurt said his voice still quiet; Philip smile grew a little before letting out a small laugh.

"No they won't, you see Kurt, people like us always disappear, people might look like they care but they don't, there happy that people like us aren't around. They hate us."

Kurt didn't want to believe what Philip had just said, but Philip was right in a way, no one really cared about gays, gays went missing all the time and no one ever found them again. So why would it be different for him. Kurt could feel Philip's warm body pressing against him as Philip lent on Kurt to untie him, bad idea. As soon as the ropes were undone Kurt shoved Philip off of him and ran out of the room, he should have known that Philip would catch up with him put he had to try and get free from this crazy person who had kidnapped him. Before Kurt could reach the front door Philip had caught up with him and pulled Kurt away from the door, Philip's arms where now wrapped around Kurt's waist, Philip leaned his lips close to Kurt's ear, and whispered.

"You can run Kurt but it only makes me more attracted to you." Kurt whimpered he was shaking a little, Kurt closed his eyes he could feel tears running down his face. Philip smiled and grabbed Kurt's arm tightly, and pulled him back upstairs and into his room. Once inside Philip let go of Kurt's arm and locked the door behind him. He then walked over to his desk and sat down Kurt wondered what Philip was doing, or rather planning.

"You can sit down on the bed if you want Kurt." Philip said not looking at him as he talked.

Meanwhile back at the Hummel house Burt was sitting on to sofa with Carol by his side, Finn was sitting opposite them, all of New Direction's where standing around the room, they where all waiting, but they didn't know what they were waiting for, a call from Kurt or from the Police tell them they found him. Then there was a knock on the door, Burt was straight up and opened the door only to see a there next-door neighbor.

"Can I help you?" Burt asked with disappointment.

"Well actually it's more of I can help you, You see my son Ricky saw what happened, at first I thought he was making it up but then I saw the police outside your house, then I heard." Burt's face lightened up a little.

"Can you tell me please? I need to know what happened to Kurt." He begged then everyone came to the door and the neighbor sighed.

"I can't but my son can." She said then stepped to the side to revel a little boy.

"Hello sir."

"Honey tell Mr. Hummel what you saw." She said to her son, her son looked up at his mother and nodded.

"Well I was getting ready for bed when I looked out of my window before closing the curtains, I saw Kurt holding a black bag, but then someone came up from behind Kurt and put his hand over his mouth, then Kurt stopped moving, then the person drove away with Kurt in his car." The boy said looking up at the group of people.

"I hope it help's you with finding your son, please let us know if you find him." The neighbor said then took her son's hand and crossed the road and entered their house. Rose then noticed something glittering in the grass by the trash cans she walked over to them and picked up a lighter it had only one word written on it _'__Philip__'_ she gasped and dropped the lighter back onto the ground, everyone looked at her.

"What is it?" Blaine asked walking over to Rose.

"It's a lighter that belongs to Philip." She replied, Blaine picked up the lighter and walked back over to the group.

"Maybe if we give this to the police they might find evidence it belong to Philip and might be able to track him down." Blaine suggested.

"That's not necessary." Rose said everyone looked at her. "Philip had a house just outside of town, when we were younger we always played with him there. He must have taken Kurt there, because there isn't a house in miles there and there is no electricity so there's no way of tracking calls." Rose said everyone looked at her.

"Where is this place?" Carol asked, Rose sighed.

"I don't know, I remember it being near a forest." She replied.

"Well at least now we have some idea where Kurt might be." Blaine said. "Lets try and find all the forest's around the area." Everyone nodded and rushed inside the house. They were going to do it, they were going to find Kurt.

Kurt shuffled over to the window to see if he could recognize where he was, when he looked out onto the street, his eye's widened as memories from his childhood rushed back to him, he then flinched when he felt two warm arms wrap around his upper body. Kurt closed his eyes tightly as Philip whispered into his ear.

"You see only we know about this place, no one will find us here." Kurt opened his eyes.

"Rose knows this place." Kurt whispered trying to hide his fear.

"Don't worry Kurt, this has been part of my plan all along, you see I was the one who pushed Lilly into the road, and now all I need to do is get rid of Rose." Kurt didn't say anything he was too scared he couldn't believe that Philip would kill his own friend. Kurt then felt Philip's arms loosen around him, Kurt turned around to face him, and he took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to let you harm Rose."

"Oh yeah Kurt you can't stop me." Philip replied then smiled, Kurt then saw Philip's hands holding a cloth, when Kurt realized what the cloth had on it, it was too late, once again Kurt felt his eye's close and as before everything went black.

Philip smiled at the now unconscious Kurt; Philip laid Kurt down on his bed, and kissed him on the lips. '_Kurt__will__soon__see__that__I__'__m__the__one__he__is__meant__to__be__with__' _Philip thought to himself, Philip looked at his clock, it was coming up 9.30pm, he thought that if he was to get rid of Rose then now was the time to do it, he tied Kurt to the bed post and then tied a cloth around Kurt's mouth. Once he had finished tying Kurt up Philip gave Kurt one last kiss on the forehead then left his room locking the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose walked out of the Hummel house. All she wanted to do was go home, and lay in her bed, and cry. Cry so much that she would never cry again. She couldn't believe that Philip would do something so horrible like this to one of his friends, but then again Philip was a psychopath. She got into her car and started it up, as she drove she deiced that instead of going back home and cry, she would try and find the house that she, Kurt, Lilly and Philip used to go to, in hopes of finding Kurt. She then heard her phone buzz, she picked it up and saw that it was a text. When Rose read the id she froze when she saw it was from Philip. She then parked her car in the closest car park, and opened the text not knowing what to expect, she was surprised to see an address. She bit her lip and typed the address into her satnav and started her car and followed the directions. Half and hour later Rose found herself driving down a familiar street, she then realized where she was, she slowly put her brakes on, and when the car came to a complete stop she found her car parked outside the only house in the abandoned street, she quickly picked up her phone and phoned the Hummel house. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hello." Came Burt's voice from the other end of the line.

"It's me Rose, I'm outside Philip's house."

"What? Where is it?"

"I'll text Blaine the address."

"Ok we'll be there soon." Rose hung up after that. She quickly sent the address to Blaine. She then got out of her car, and walked up to the front door, she knew that she should wait for the others to come but she couldn't. She had to be brave for once. She then heard footstep's coming up from behind her, she quickly turned and saw that Philip was towering over her; he didn't know that Rose had texted Blaine the address. Rose was shaking. She didn't know what to do. '_Enough__of__this__Rose,__have__courage__for__once!_' She thought to herself.

"Where's Kurt?" She asked trying to hide her fear. Philip only raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Inside" He answered, and then he walked past her and unlocked his front door and walked into the house. Rose wondered what Philip was up too, she then thought of walking back to her car, but instead she followed Philip inside.

"Why send me the address?" She asked.

"Easy apart from me and Kurt, you are the only other person who knows about this place, so I need to get rid of you, just like I did Lilly." Rose froze.

"What?" She demanded Philip looked at her.

"I was the one who pushed Lilly into the road that day." He replied. Then walked over to his front door and locked it, then turned to face the frightened girl. Rose ran into the Kitchen, Philip rolled his eyes then followed Rose into the kitchen. He saw Rose and walked over to her, when he was only a few steps away, Rose grabbed a frying pan and hit him over the head with it. Philip fell to the ground. Rose breathed heavily and dropped the pan onto the floor, she then ran straight out of the kitchen.

"KURT?" She shouted running up the stairs, she opened every door she pasted. When she tried one door, she found that it was locked. "Kurt are you in there?" She called though the door, she couldn't hear anything, but she had a feeling that Kurt was in there, and that she had to find a way to break the door down. She then remembered seeing a lamp in another room, '_that__would__work__'_ she thought to herself than ran into a room she had just past. Inside the room she saw the tall lamp and quickly unplugged it. She carried it out of the room and to the locked door. She took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the lamp, then with all her strength she smashed it onto the door, making a hole, she put the lamp down and put her hand though the hole and found the lock, she turned it and when she heard a click, she pushed the door and it opened. She saw Kurt tied to the bedpost, she ran straight up to him and untied him, and she then took of his gag.

"Rose?" He said tears of happiness forming in his eyes, and hugged her tightly and then let go, they both jumped off the bed. "Where's Philip?" Kurt asked worriedly, Rose smiled.

"Don't worry about him, I smashed a frying pan over his head, in self-defense, and he fell unconscious." Kurt's eyes widened, she then added. "Let's get out of here before he wakes up." Kurt nodded in agreement. Both Kurt and Rose ran down the stairs and out of the house, outside cars were pulling up outside the house. Burt, Carol, Finn and Rachel got out of one. Blaine, Wes, David and Mercedes got out of the second car. Britney, Santana, Quinn, Tina got out of the other. Then out of the last car Puck, Mike and Sam got out leaving Artie in the car; all of them rushed over to Kurt and hugged him tightly.

"Thank god your alright." Burt said to his son. Kurt hugged all of his family and friends back. Everyone let go of Kurt when they saw flashing red and blue lights, two police men rushed out of their cars and into the house, while one of them walked up Burt.

"Hello I'm Officer Barns. I got your call earlier. I take it the person who kidnapped your son is inside?" Instead of Burt answering Rose did.

"Erm yes, I hit him over the head with a frying pan in self-defense, he's in the kitchen."

"Ok, the other officers will get him, don't worry we will arrest him." Everyone smiled at that news. Just then two of the officers came out of the building holding Philip by the arms, Philip looked at all the Rose then at Kurt as the police men guided him into the car.

"Which one of you is Kurt?" Officer Barns then asked. Kurt took a step forward.

"I am Kurt."

"Sorry Kurt, I know that you might want to go home with your family and friends, but I have to ask you to come down to the station with us." Kurt looked at his father who came to his side.

"Sure, but can we go with him?" Burt asked.

"Yes of course." Officer Barns replied. Then everyone got into their cars, Kurt got into the same one as Rose and they all drove to the police station.

A month later Philip was sent to jail. Kurt and everyone started going back to their normal lives.

A/N: The end. Sorry that the last Chapter was rubbish but I really wanted to complete this story.

Also I might make a squeal, if I do it might be that Philip breaks out of jail. (If anyone wants to make a squeal then please do, but tell me first so that I can read it!)

Well tell me what you think about this story as a whole. Thanks for reading. And I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
